PROMETIDAS UCHIHA
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Sasuke se quiere casar! y lo a anunciado por volantes, pero no sabe la que se le armara con los hombres de Konoha! POR FIN, ESTA TERMINADO.
1. Volantes

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 1**

"**Volantes"**

HOLA CHICA LINDA

¿ERES UNA NINJA SOBRESALIENTE?

¿TIENES DE 15 A 32 AÑOS?

¿QUIERES CASARTE CON UN HOBRE QUE TE PUEDA DAR TODOS LOS LUJOS Y EL RENOMBRE DE UN LEGENDARIO Y MUY RESPETADO Y TODO PODEROSO CLAN?

¿O SOLO QUIERES SALIRTE DE TU CASA?

ENTONCES DEBES VENIR A LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA, ESTE SABADO A LAS 7:00 A.M., LA PRIMERA CHICA EN LLAMAR A MI PUERTA, SERA TOMADA COMO ESPOSA, DEL HEREDERO ACTUAL, SASUKE UCHIHA.

VEN, CASATE CONMIGO, Y SE FELIZ POR SIEMPRE.

-Estas loco- le dijo Naruto terminando de leer el volante que le habia pasado Sasuke.

-Lo sé, debí agregar que fuera bonita, pero en fin, ya imprimí los volantes- dijo Sasuke serio mirando en una mesa tras el, varias cajas llenas de los volantes, ambos estaban sobre el techo de uno de los edificios mas altos de Konoha.

-No me refiero a eso Sasuke-baka!- le espeto Naruto.

-Que fastidioso eres- le dijo Sasuke sin expresión.

-Cállate! Se puede saber por que haces estos volantes!?- le dijo Naruto señalando las cajas.

-Ya es hora de revivir mi clan- le dijo Sasuke caminando hacia las cajas.

-Tienes 16 años!- le dijo Naruto rompiendo el volante que le habia dado.

-Jum, como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer que apenas habia hecho el examen Chunnin- dijo Sasuke mirando el cielo.

-ESO FUE ESTA MAÑANA!!- le grito Naruto sin caber en su incredulidad.

-Eso no importa, perdí mucho tiempo con Orochimaru, es hora de madurar, y enfocarme en lo importante- le dijo Sasuke.

-CASARTE CON UNA DESCONOCIDA TE PARECE MADURO E IMPORTANTE!?!?!- le dijo Naruto casi arrancándose los pelos de la rabia.

-Jum, es que aun eres un niño dobe- le dijo Sasuke tomando una caja, y dándosela a Naruto.

-Par que me das esto?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Para que me ayudes a repartirla- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Para eso me llamaste? Esto es la cosa de vida o muerte en la que querías que te ayudara!? A REPARTIR VOLANTES!!??- le dijo Naruto arrojando la caja con mucha fuerza, que voló varias cuadras esparciendo los volantes.

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar con tu fuerza bruta- le dijo Sasuke con una mueca de superioridad, mientras evitaba la mesa que le arrojo Naruto.

Continuara…

Hola, hola!

Bien , aquí estoy de nuevo! XD

Quienes me conozcan sabrán ya tengo varios fics mas, pero ya quería hacer uno para Sasuke, puesto que ya tendo de Sakura, Naruto, Gaara y Hinata, solo me faltaba el,je, espero su opinión!


	2. Llegue primero!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 2**

"**Llegue primero"**

Era un viernes por la tarde en Konoha, y Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba limpiando su mansión, con la ayuda de Naruto.

Hacia 2 días que habia esparcido los volantes, y en Konoha no se hablaba de otra cosa, muchos le habían pregunto que si se trataba de una broma, pero al escuchar que era verdad, muchos se rieron, y otros lo tacharon de loco.

-Crees que vengan muchas chicas?- pregunto Naruto limpiando unos cuadros.

-Si- dijo este sin más, mientras limpiaba las paredes.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que vendría mañana temprano, dijo que quería conocer a la loca que se casara contigo- le dijo Naruto empezando a limpiar la vajilla de plata.

-Jm, debo recordar no invitarlo a la boda- dijo Sasuke quitando las telarañas con un escoba.

-Escuche que Tsunade-obachan hizo varias apuestas de con quien te casarías- le dijo Naruto mirando con una sonrisa su reflejo en un tenedor.

-Que?- dijo Sasuke mirándolo molesto.

-Si, según se, las apuestas van por Sakura e Ino en la cabeza- le dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-Grr, ella tampoco estará invitada a la boda, vieja chismosa- dijo Sasuke retomando la limpieza del techo.

-Con quien te quieres casa? Con Sakura o Ino?- pregunto Naruto.

-Eso no importa dobe, mientras sea mujer, con eso basta- el dijo Sasuke empezando a quitar unas cortinas viejas.

-Mmm… y si viene Kurenai?- le pregunto Naruto limpiando una copa.

-Mmm, es guapa, no habría problema- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Pero esta bien que solo vengan a buscarte por tu dinero?- le pregunto Naruto, frotando un plato.

-No, y ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas, debemos terminara, para mañana quiero que todo este reluciendo para recibir a mi futura esposa- el dijo Sasuke serio.

-Esta bien- dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras acomodaba la plata en orden.

Al día siguiente………

-KYAAA!!-

-Ya llegaron- dijo Sasuke mirando su reloj, eran las 3:45 de la mañana- Mm, son madrugadoras, eso es digno de una Uchiha- dijo serio.

-Sasuke! Escuchaste? Se están peleando!- dijo Naruto entrando de golpe al cuarto de Sasuke.

-Ya lo se dobe, es obvio que mi futura esposa será tan fuerte como para deshacerse de la competencia- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo con una mueca de superioridad.

-Eres un psicópata adicto a la violencia, sabias? - le dijo Naruto.

-Jum, anda, vístete decentemente, y trae el anillo de matrimonió, tenemos que abrir la puerta, y ver quien será mi esposa- le dijo Sasuke saliendo de su cuarto.

-Como es que somos amigos?- se pregunto Naruto saliendo tras Sasuke.

El tiempo paso, y los gritos, seguido de explosiones y temblores, no dejaban de resonar frente a la puerta principal Uchiha.

-6:57- dijo Naruto mirando su reloj, mientras se terminaba su ramen.

-Vamos- dijo Sasuke, terminándose su té verde.

Y ambos desaparecieron, para reaparecer en la entrada principal.

-6:58- dijo Naruto.

Se escucho un grito, seguido de un temblor.

-6:59- dijo Naruto preparando en un cojín blanco, el reluciente anillo de compromiso, que relucía un diamante generosamente grande.

-10…9…8…- empezó a contar Naruto mirando la puerta, mientras Sasuke sonreía.

-5…4…3…2…- decía Naruto, cuando de repente la puerta estallo en pedazos.

-LLEGUE PRIMERO!!!-

-Santos Datebayos!- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Esto no me lo esperaba…- dijo Sasuke completamente asombrado.

-Hola Sasuke!- saludo Tenten.

-Ho-hola U-Uchiha-san…- dijo Hinata sonrojada, y jugando con sus dedos.

-Hola, Sasuke- le dijo Temari guiñándole un ojo.

-Sasuke-kun! Ya estoy aquí!- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sasuke-kun! Aquí estoy!- le dijo Ino en pose sexy.

Continuara………

Hola, hola!

Bueno, este capitulo es de regalo, espero que les guste mucho! Y si no, déjenme su opinión , que saben que valoro mucho! Gracias por todo! Chao, chao!


	3. Se quedan!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 3**

"**Se quedan"**

-Quien llego primero?- pregunto Naruto a Sasuke por lo bajo.

-No me di cuanta- dijo Sasuke bajo.

-Y ahora?- pregunto Naruto, mirando de reojo, a las chicas, Sakura e Ino miraban a las demás con odio, Temari solo estaba mirando la residencia Uchiha, Tenten estaba mirando su equipo de combate, lista para empezar de nuevo, mientras que Hinata, miraba nerviosa a sus rivales.

-Crees que quieran formar un harem?- pregunto Sasuke sonrojándose.

-Estas pendejo…- le dijo Naruto.

-Rayos- dijo Sasuke y se giro a las chicas.

-Ejem- tocio para que le prestaran atención, y estas se giraron a verlo con una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, todas llegaron al mismo tiempo, y eso no me lo esperaba, así que tendré que pensar en mi respuesta, por favor regresen mañana- pidió Sasuke sonriendo amablemente.

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun- dijeron Sakura e Ino con corazoncitos de amor, y se dieron al media vuelta.

5 pasos después.

-POR QUE SE QUEDAN!?- gritaron a Tenten, Temari y Hinata, que se habia quedado sin moverse.

-Sasuke, yo no me voy, hasta que aceptes ser mi esposo- le dijo Tenten sonriendo, mientras ágilmente tomaba un kunai, y lo clavaba frente a Sasuke.

Este sonrió.

-Entiendo- Dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco me iré, así que cásate conmigo- le dijo Temari abriendo su abanico.

-Jum- sonrió Sasuke, y se giro a la tímida Hinata, que lo veía seria.

-Y-yo tampoco m-me iré, U-uchiha-san, c-cásate conmigo- el dijo Hinata seriamente.

-Interesante- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-SASUKE-KUN!! CASATE CONMIGO!!- gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

"Soy yo, o todo esto esta arrevesado - -U" pensó Naruto.

-Entonces…- empezó Sasuke, y todas lo miraron firmes- Son libres de quedarse en la casa principal, hasta entonces- les dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-N? Quedarnos? Aquí?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

-Así es, que clase de esposo seria, si dejara que mis prometidas se quedaran en el jardín- les dijo sonriendo.

-Sasuke-kun!- gritaron Sakura e Ino, y se colgaron literalmente del cuello de este.

-Por favor síganme- dijo Sasuke cargando con ellas, que tenían ojitos de corazón.

-Vaya, Sasuke no es tan malo- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Si, no esta nada mal- apoyo Temari, y ambas siguieron a Sasuke.

Hinata no dijo nada, y las siguió, pero al pasar junto a Naruto, se sonrojo, y apresuro el paso.

-Vaya, que locura de día- dijo Naruto muy sorprendido- No solo vinieron Sakura e Ino, sino también Temari y Tenten… pero estoy mas sorprendido por que Hinata vino- en eso Naruto se giro a la salida, y curioso se asomo.

-Datebayo!- dijo Naruto sorprendido de ver a varias chicas por el suelo, podía ver a varios medi-ninjas que estaban auxiliando a varias chicas y aparte las paredes de los vecinos estaban hechas añicos.

-Que locura- susurro, y se regreso a la casa principal, tenia que guardar el anillo, no fuera a ser que las futuras esposas lo mataran por perderlo.

Naruto apareció en el recibidor, donde vio a las chicas sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

-Y Sasuke?- pregunto.

-Esta en la cocina- le dijo Tenten señalando en dirección de esta.

-Gracias- sonrió Naruto, y se apareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm, me vere muy loco si les pregunto si no se quieren casar conmigo todas? A lo mejor las convenzo y--"

-Sasuke!- este salio de sus pensamientos, y se giro a ver a Naruto, que entraba a la cocina.

-M?- dijo a modo de respuesta, se encontraba preparando té verde.

-Que haces?- pregunto Naruto mirando a Sasuke en la estufa, preparando algo, y en la gran mesa, una charola con 7 vasos.

-Les preparo té a las chicas- dijo Sasuke serio, mirando la tetera que tenia a fuego alto.

-Les vas a poner algún afrodisíaco?!- pregunto Naruto tomando la tetera rápidamente, y alejándose de Sasuke molesto.

-Dobe, claro que no, es solo té- el dijo Sasuke serio, mostrándole un sobrecito de té abierto.

-Seguro?- le pregunto Naruto desconfiando.

-Fu, dame esa tetera- le dijo Sasuke quitándosela- Si fuera a ponerle algo raro, seria muy tonto si yo también tomara de él, no crees?- le dijo poniendo la tetera en el fuego.

-Mm, eso creo- dijo Naruto pensativo- Pero, es raro verte tan…-

-Amable?- pregunto Sasuke sonriendo.

-Iba a decir pervertido, pero bueno- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Yo no soy pervertido, usurakantochi- le dijo Sasuke molesto "Aun que tomare nota del afrodisíaco" pensó sonriendo.

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Naruto abriendo un estante, y sacando un empaque de galletas.

-De nada- le dijo Sasuke, mirando como salía humo de la tetera.

-Oye, apoco tendrás tu respuesta para mañana?- le pregunto Naruto poniendo varias galletas de avena en un plato.

-No sé, por eso hago el té- le dijo Sasuke sirviendo los vasos.

-El té, te dirá el futuro?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido, comiéndose una galleta.

-No dobe, quiero preguntarles por que razón están aquí- le dijo Sasuke, secando un poco de té que habia derramado.

-Pero, ñam, dijiste, ñam, que no importaba, ñam, quien fuera, ñam,ñam,ñam- dijo Naruto comiéndose varias galletas.

-Eso era antes de que fueran 5 en lugar de una- el dijo Sasuke quitándole la bolsa de galletas- Y no te las cabes, son mis favoritas- le dijo molesto.

-Codo- le dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.

-Ya cállate y ven- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Oye, pero acaso yo tengo que quedarme?- le pregunto Naruto molesto.

-Claro que si, necesito a alguien que me ayude luego a limpiar los cuartos- le dijo Sasuke cargando con la charola, que tenia el té y las galletas.

-Que? Pues contrata a alguien! Yo no soy tu sirviente!- le dijo Naruto molesto.

-Y gastar de mi bolsillo? Jamás- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Baka! Yo me largo!- dijo Naruto bufando de fastidio.

-Te vas, y yo le dijo a Iruka-sensei quien fue el que le tomo las fotos de él desnudo, y las esparció por Konoha o que dirá Tsunade-sama cuando sepa quien puso los volantes con su foto, que decían "La vieja Tsunade debe decir la verdad!" Ha, y además, Kakashi-sensei se alegrará de saber quien le doblo una pagina a su revista favorita- dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta- Y es verdad, también le diré a Asuma-sensei quien le robo su cajetilla de cigarros y a Kurenai quien tiño de naranja sus vendajes, y a Chouji quien se comió su papas, y a Kiba quien lo trasquilo cuando dormía y...- continuo saliendo de la cocina.

-Espérate! Que decías que necesitabas!?- dijo Naruto, saliendo aprisa tras Sasuke.

Continuara…

Hola hola!

Vaya! Cuantos geniales mensajes me dejaron! Gracias a todos!

Amaya Erizawa: hola Meli-chan! Je, si aquí ando con otro fic, de Sasuke ya me estaba tardando, y luego me salio la chispa, y lo subi, que bueno que te gusto, sobre las parejas, sabes que no acostumbro decir antes de tiempo, je, pero te dire que algo de eso hay XD sobre Sakura, jeje, ya me las arreglare, descuida ;D

Kisame Hoshigaki: Hola! Bueno, creo que si sorprendi a todos, que bien, eso queria ;D bueno, sobre tus dudas de Hinata, eso hasta el siguiente capitulo, ya que las que tienen razones de peso son ella, Tenten y Temari. Y si, son madrugadoras.

june-li: hola! Que bueno que te gusto como quedaron los primeros dos, eso significa que noi ando tan mas :) ha, sobre de si vendran Gaara y Hiashi, pues claro que si! De hecho, vendran varios hombres a pedir claras cuentas a Sasuke, y no todos seran por las buenas, jaja XD … y sobre el Yaoi…mmm, ya sabras luego algo ;D

Miyuky-san: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto como va, je, espero que este también te guste como quedo n-n

Cherry Blossom: gracias port u mensaje1 que bueno que te gusto com ova! Gracias gracias! Espero verte de nuevo pronto!

Lilith Hastelin: gracias por los 2 mensajes! De verdad n-n ha, y descuida, me tardare, pero no abandonare nada! Espero que te guste como quedo este! Chao, chao!

Edel: hola! Que bueno que a agradado tanto el cap! Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que este también te guste como quedo, he? Sino, dame pór favor tu opinión!

Neko-O: si pobre Naruto! Ha, y las que le speran! XD eso es lo malo de que tu mejor amigo sepa todos tus obscuros secretos, jajaj, gracias por el apoyo!

Aiko-Hatake: hola! Vaya, que bueno que te a agradado tanto, bueno, espero que este tambien te guste1 y por favor dejame tu opinión sobre él! Gracias!

hina-uzumaki: hola! Ha, lamento que esten cortos, pero pronto seran mas largos, espero que este te guste como quedo, por favor dejame tu opinión sobre el si? Gracias!

shirayuki asuka: hola! Vaya, gracias por ambos mensajes! Que bueno que te a gustado como va, espero que este tambien te guste! Gracais por todo!

Nino-san: hola! Liaos para Sasuke? Naa, apenas y comienzan! Esperate a ver cuando lleguen Hiashi, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru y por nombrar algunos! Ese si sera un lio! jaja Xd gracias por el mensaje!

FenrirCrinos: hola! Jajaja Xd fumarme? Nada! Solo me tome creo que como 3 lts de coca! Creo quee so me afecto, jeje, bueno, gracias por el apoyo! Espero que ete te guste como quedo… aun que entre nos… no se si quedo bien,je, gracia spor todo!


	4. Argumentos validos

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 4**

"**Argumentos validos"**

-Bueno, les traje un poco de té y galletas- dijo sonriendo Sasuke, poniendo en la mesa la charola con todo.

-Gracias- dijeron las chicas sonriendo, y cada una tomo su aso y una galleta.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, quisiera hablar de algo que me tiene muy intrigado- empezó a decir mientras se sentaba frente a ellas en la mesa- Se que en el volante decía que me casaría con la primera que llegara, pero en este caso, no me esperaba que llegaran 5 de las mejores Kunoichis que aya visto- les dijo sonriendo.

-Ay, Gracias Sasuke-kun!- dijeron Sakura e Ino con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Temari y Tenten le miraron sonriendo, estaban complacidas con su halago.

Hinata solo se sonrojo, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos apenada.

"Bien, después de todo, ese libro de "El arte del coqueteo" sirvió de algo" sonreía Sasuke mirando por debajo de la mesa, un libro rosa que estaba abierto en una pagina que tenia como titulo "Diez halagos para atraerlas"

-Bueno, solo quería saber una cosa¿Por qué decidieron venir? Me imagino que tienen una buena razón- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Yo estoy aquí por que te amo!!- gritaron Sakura e Ino sonriendo.

-Gracias, entonces, díganme, Temari? Tenten? Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke sonriendo con mucha amabilidad, mientras discretamente cambiaba de pagina a su revista, abriéndola ahora en una que tenia como titulo "TEST: Te busca por tu dinero o tu físico escultural? Estas 10 preguntas lo resolverán"

-Bueno…- Temari se sonrojo sin querer- Yo estoy aquí por---

-TEMARIIIII!!!!-

-He?- todos se giraron a verse sorprendidos.

-SAL DE AHÍ TEMARIIIIIIII!!! SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!!-

-Creo que te buscan- le dijo Tenten a Temari.

-Ay, no…- murmuro esta con fastidio.

-Quien es?- pregunto Sasuke confundido.

-Ey! Temari! Te buscan tus hermanos!- dijo Naruto que entro rápidamente a la sala, con una pañoleta en la cabeza, un mandil rosado, cargando escoba y trapeador en la espalda, y plumero y recogedor en las manos, y atado en la cintura, un rociador, y un limpiador de vidrios.

-El Kasekague esta aquí!?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Temari! Sal y ve que quieren!- le dijo Ino preocupándose de que le mataran al marido, ósea, Sasuke.

-No- dijo Temari seria, y cruzándose de brazos.

En eso Sasuke se puso de píe.

-Adonde vas?- pregunto Tenten sorprendida.

-Ellos buscan a Temari… pero ella no quiere irse, y mientras estén aquí, es mi deber protegerlas- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, para después salir.

-Que caballeroso- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Si, no es como me esperaba que fuera- sonrió Temari sonrojada.

-Claro! Así es de hermoso Sasuke-kun!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura.

Hinata por su lado, solo miraba a Naruto seguir a Sasuke.

"Pero que palabras tan increíbles! Esa revista es genial!" pensaba Sasuke mientras se guardaba la revista bajo su camisa.

-Oye, y que piensas decirles?- pregunto Naruto.

-Pues antes que nada, quiero que estés conmigo Naruto, necesito de tu apoyo amigo- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Enserio?- pregunto Naruto feliz y conmovido por esas palabras.

-Si, ese loco de Gaara creo que quiere contigo, así que si te ve a mi lado, no me matara- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Pendejo!- le dice Naruto dándose la media vuelta- Yo me largo!- dice molesto.

-Si te vas, le diré a Gai quien quemo sus calentadores amarillos- le dijo Sasuke.

-Por otro lado, siempre hay que apoyarnos, somos amigos, y todo eso- sonrió Naruto pasando de Sasuke, rumbo a la entrada.

--------------------------------------------------En la entrada---------------------------------------------

-Buenos días- saludo Sasuke serio.

-Jm, Uchiha, venimos por mi hermana- dijo Gaara fríamente, con Kankuro detrás de él, que leía una revista.

-Ella no quiere irse- le dijo Sasuke, mientras jalaba a Naruto cerca de él.

-Eso no me importa! No dejare que mi hermana se case con un tipo que anuncia un compromiso con volantes!- le dijo casi furioso, mientras la arena se agitaba peligrosamente en su recipiente.

-Si, eso- dijo Kankuro que cambiaba de pagina a su revista, que Sasuke noto se llamaba "Go! Go! Paradice"

-Ella ha tomado una decisión, y será respetada, te guste o no- le dijo Sasuke fríamente, mientras ponía a Naruto frente a él.

-Naruto! Quieres decirme que tu también estas de acuerdo en esto?- le pregunto Gaara serio y molesto.

-Pues no creas, veras…-

-Me dejas morir solo, y Lee se enterara de quien le depilo las cejas cuando estaba borracho- le murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Por otro lado Gaara, tu hermana ya esta grandecita, ya tiene 19, puede elegir con quien casarse- le dijo Naruto riendo nervioso.

-Naruto! Esto sabes que no es algo por amor! Es por puro interés! Tu amigo al que tratas de proteger de mi es un completo pervertido!- le dijo Gaara molesto.

"Maldito Sasuke! Ya me embarro en todo esto!!! " pensaba Naruto molesto.

-No, veras Gaara, lo que pasa es que ellas vinieron por decisión propia, no están obligadas a quedarse- le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien! En ese caso entrare por ella!- dijo Gaara desapareciendo.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro que seguía con su revista.

-Mira lo que hiciste dobe!- le reprendió Sasuke.

-YO!? Todo esto es tu culpa!- le dijo Naruto pero, Sasuke le ignoro y desapareció.

Cuando Sasuke apareció en la sala, le sorprendió de ver a las chicas muy tranquilas.

-Ya se fueron?- pregunto Tenten.

-He? No esta Gaara aquí?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-No¿Entro a la casa?- pregunto Temari.

-Temari!!- se escucho el grito de Gaara, que venia de la cocina.

Sasuke se asoma por el pasillo, y ve a Gaara salir de la cocina.

-Uchiha! No escondas a mi hermana de mi!- le dijo Gaara furioso.

-Yo no la escondo! Tu eres el perdido!- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Pues es obvio que me pierda! Jamás he estado en tu casa! No soy adivino para saber donde esta!- le contesto Gaara molesto.

-Gaara!-

-Hermana!- sonrió Gaara, al ver detrás de Sasuke a Temari, que se veía muy molesta.

-Vamonos de aquí hermana, este no es un buen lugar para ti- le dijo Gaara tomándola de la mano, pero Temari ni se movió.

-Gaara! Ya basta, déjate de niñerías, ya te habia dicho que haría esto- le dijo Temari molesta.

-Pero como te lo iba a creer? Pensé que era una broma!- le dijo Gaara sorprendido.

-Eso no importa, he decidido casarme con Sasuke- le dijo Temari seria.

-QUE!? Ya están comprometidos!?- dijo Gaara mas sorprendido aun.

-Claro que no! El se casara conmigo!- dijo en eso Ino saliendo por al puerta.

-Eso nuca Ino-cerda! Sasuke-kun se casara conmigo!- dijo Sakura tras ella.

-Ya déjense de cosas, Sasuke aun no a elegido a ninguna- dijo Tenten desde adentro.

Algo hizo "clik" en la cabeza de Gaara, y abrió la puerta corrediza de la sala, ahí vio a Tenten y Hinata, después se giro a Temari, luego a Sakura, y después a Ino.

Algo también hizo "clik" en la cabeza de Sasuke, y discretamente, empezó a alejarse poco a poco.

-MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO!!!- grito Gaara colérico, y creando varios brazos de arena, se dedico a perseguir a Sasuke, que echo a correr por su vida, huyendo de Gaara, que le seguía por la casa hecho una fiera.

-TE VOY AMATAR UCHIHAAA!! COMO TE ATREVEZ A METER A MI HERMANA EN TU HAREM!!!???- gritaba Gaara con los ojos rojos llenos de venganza y muerte, mientras Shukaku le echaba porras desde adentro con un "_A la vio, a la vao a la bin-bon-ba! Gaarita! Gaarita! A Uchiha matara! Siiiiiiiii!!"_.

-Gaara! Déjalo en paz!!- gritaba Temari que perseguía a Gaara, para detenerlo.

--------------------------------------------Mientras afuera----------------------------------------------------------------------------

/CRASH!!/

Se escucho cuando se vio una parte del techo del segundo piso, salir volando por un brazo de arena.

-Mmm, parece que Sasuke ya se metió en problemas- dijo Naruto suspirando con fastidio.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro cambiando de página.

-M? De que va esa revista Kankuro? Déjame ver- le pedía Naruto emocionado por saber, Jiraiya no le dejaba ver sus escritos desde aquella vez que escribió con su nombre, y resulto todo un éxito el ejemplar, no tanto por que le habia superado, sino por que decían que Jiraiya no tenia mas talento que el de un niño.

-HINATA!!- Naruto y Kankuro se giraron sorprendidos, al ver entrar al mismo Hiashi Hyuuga, seguido de Hanabi, Neji, y casi 40 soldados Hyuuga, con armas en mano y todo.

-Tu! Donde esta mi hija zorro!?- grito Hiashi colérico, apuntando a Naruto con una katana muy filosa-Si me entero de que has tenido que ver en esto te partiré en dos!!- le dijo con su peor cara de maniático, mientras que Hanabi estaba mirando a Kankuro, que seguía con su historia.

-Que lees?- pregunto Hanabi muy emocionada, era de las pocas veces que salía de la casa principal, y ver que alguien leía algo muy atentamente le causo curiosidad.

-No es momento para esto Hanabi-sama- dijo Neji serio, tomando a Hanabi del cuello de su camisa, y alejándola rápidamente.

-Si, eso- dijo Kankuro cambiando de pagina.

En eso se escucho otro /BROOM!!!/ y todos se giraron al segundo piso, que de nuevo salio volando.

-HINATA!!-Hiashi grito casi horrorizado, y olvidándose de Naruto, salio corriendo en dirección de la casa, seguido de los 40 soldados.

Naruto se quedo en SHOCK por unos segundos, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Se sacudió la tierra, y en eso noto con sorpresa a Neji y Hanabi, esta ultima aun sostenida por Neji, ya que parearía estar muy interesada en lo que leía Kankuro.

-Que no van a entrar?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

Pero Neji no le respondió, y Hanabi por su lado, trataba de zafarse de su primo sin mucho éxito.

-Que lió- dijo Naruto suspirando, mientras veía a varios guardias Hyuuga empezar a rodear la propiedad, y de nuevo, otro trozo de techo salir volando.

-TENTEEEN!!!!-

-Ahora que!?- dijo Naruto mirando como Gai y Lee entraban hechos un rayo.

-NO HAGAS LOCURAS TEENTEEEEN!!!-grito Gai al pasar de Naruto.

-POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!! NO ARRUINES TU VIDAAA!!- grito Lee al pasar también.

-Que frikis- dijo Neji molesto.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro que seguía con su revista.

En eso se ve a Lee y Gai que se regresan.

-Que paso?- pregunto Naruto muy confundido, pero Gai y Lee pasaron de él, y entre ambos cogieron a Neji.

-Tu también vienes! Somos un equipo!- dijeron ambos.

-QUE!? SUELTENMEEEE!!!!- grito Neji, pero demasiado tarde, ya se lo estaban llevando.

Hanabi, al verse libre, se lanzo a la espalda de Kankuro, se subió a sus hombros, y se sentó en ellos, mientras se sujetaba de su frente, para ver que leía.

-WOA! Hasta viene ilustrado! N? Eso es un codo?- dijo Hanabi, y se giro un poco para hallarle forma- KYA! Se están (censurado) en el (censurado) con el (censurado)!!- dijo sorprendida- Que padre! Cámbiale de pagina!- animo a Kankuro.

-Esta bien- dijo este sonriendo.

-NADA DE ESO!!- dijo Naruto que empezó a jalar a Hanabi, no fuera a ser que todo el clan Hyuuga se le viniera en sima por pervertir a sus heredera.

-Suéltame! Quiero ver!- decía Hanabi sujetándose con fuerza de de Kankuro, que ni se movía, solo cambiaba de pagina.

-KYA! Me perdí de esa hoja! Suéltame Naruto-baka!- decía Hanabi pateando a Naruto.

-Estas loca!? Que tu padre me mata si se entera!-

-Suelta! PAPI! PAPIII! AUXILIO PAPIII!! Naruto Me esta molestando!!- grito Hanabi fingiéndose en peligro.

-HAA!! Cállate!!- le grito Naruto asustado, al ver salir de la nada, a 15 guardias Hyuuga, que se le venían encima.

-WAAA!!- grito Naruto echando a correr, con los guardias tras él.

-Bien, ya se fue, regrésate a la pagina que me perdí- sonreía Hanabi muy contenta, ya de nuevo sentada en los hombros de Kankuro.

-Esta bien- dijo este, regresándose a la pagina.

-KYA! Apoco eso se puede hacer!? Que flexible es el cuerpo! M? Pero no se sube la sangre a la cabeza?-

---------------------------------------------Afuera de la residencia Uchiha--------------------------------------------------

-Que paso aquí?- dijo Kakashi sorprendido, al ver varios medi-ninjas, que seguían curando a varias chicas, mientras esperaban a las ambulancias, que ya se habia llevando un buen de heridas.

-Um…- se rasco la cabeza, y miro en eso a Naruto salir corriendo, mientras varios Hyuugas se le tiraban encima.

-Ay, seguro Sasuke tiene que ver en esto…- suspiro cansado- Bueno, creo que entonces se caso con una Hyuuga, mmm… A saber quien es la loca que se quería casar con él, pero bueno, solo voy para dejar este presente de bodas, y enterarme del chisme completo- dijo sonriendo, y apresuro un poco el paso, mientras sostenía una bolsa de papel, donde tenia el regalo.

Continuara….

Hola a todos!

Sasuke esta siendo perseguido de muerte por Gaara, Hiashi busca matar al que se llevo a Hinata, Gai y Lee buscan a Tenten desesperados arrastrando a Neji en todo, Naruto esta a punto de pasar a la historia como el primer menor en ser acecinado en Konoha, Hanabi será la primera fan mujer de Jiraiya, Kakashi el chismoso, va a ver de que se entera… y la única duda de todo esto es… ¿Dónde están los padres de Sakura e Ino? … creo que no las quieren…

11111111111111111111111111$$$$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸$$111111111111111111111111111111111  
111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 11111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$$$$$ 11111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111  
111111111111111$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
1111111111$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111  
1111$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$11$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
1$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111  
$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ DREIGNUS ¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111111$$¸$$ 1111111111111111111111  
1111$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111  
111111$$$$$$$$$$$ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111  
11111111$$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸$$111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111$$$$$$111111111111111

Y Vaya! Cuantos geniales mensajes me dejaron! Gracias a todos!

Amaya Erizawa: Hola Meli-chan! Jajajaja XD descuida, que para eso pinta! Muchos me dicen de esa pareja, y eso es obvio, por que Hinata es la mas adecuada, ha, y sobre Sakura, descuida, que de eso… ñaca,ñaca XD gracias por tu genial mensaje! Espero verte pronto de nuevo Meli-chan! Ha, por cierto, suerte en todo! Nos veremos pronto! Y cuídate mucho!

Kisame Hoshigaki: Hola! Si, Sasuke es muy bueno usando eso! Y como no tienes idea! Sobre las historias de cada una, las veremos pronto, ya que ahora Sasuke estara ocupado en charlar con sus "Familiares" XD haber si te gusta como quedo, pero creo que si, por que puse a Hanabi, dejame tu opinión que sabes que valoro mucho! Nos vemos! Chao!

Miyuky-san: Hola! Jajaja XD descuida! Que bueno que te gusto como quedo el cap, eso es muy importante para mi :) ha, espero que tambien este te guste como quedo, y me des tu opinión X) espero ver otro de tus geniales mensajes pronto! Hasta entonces! Chao!

Vicky: Hola! que bueno que te gusta como esta quedando, sobre Hinata, pues te dire algo, ella es la que tiene mas razones de peso para estar ahi! y si Hiashi esta preocupado, pero por una verdadera obscura razon! y si, me cae gordo! XD... eso no tiene nada que ver, pero es verdad, me cae mal XD gracias por lso animos! nos vemos pronto!

Neko-O:Jajajajajajajaja XD que no me ofendo! Al contrario! Gracias por esa original felicitación! X) ha, y descuida, espero no tardar tanto de nuevo, pero es que como trabajo, a veces no puedo tan seguido :( pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mi X) espero ver otro genialisimo mesaje de tu parte pronto! Hasta entonces! BYe!

Maylu-Uchiha: Hola! Jajajaja, si, la verdad, se me ocurrio de pura chiripa, estaba haciendo unos volantes en la oficina, y de ahí se me vino la idea X) jeje, pero al menos resulto XD y mejor de lo esperado, gracias por el mensaje tan padre, espero verte pronto! Hasta entonces! Nos vemos! Chao!


	5. BODA EN PUERTA!

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**SHADOW NOIR WING**

"_CHOQUE DE GENERACIONES"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 5**

"**BODA EN PUERTA****"**

Shikamaru Nara era el mas perezoso de todos, pero en estos momentos, cualquiera lo dudaría, al ver como corría hecho un rayo, mientras gritaba algo como "NOOOO TEEMARIIIIII!!!!!"

-------------------------------------Mansión Uchiha----------------------------------------------

-Que dejes a Sasuke!- decía Temari entre este y Gaara, que ya tenia listos sus brazos de arena.

-Pero es un pervertido! Quiere ponerte en su harem!- dijo Gaara casi rogando a su hermana que entrara en razón.

-Eso no es así¿Que no vez que aun piensa con quien se va a casar?- le dijo temari molesta.

"Mejor no me ayudes" pensó Sasuke escondiéndose mejor tras Temari.

-¿¡Cómo que aun no elige!?- dijo Gaara furioso- Uchiha! Te Exijo que si no vas a entregarme a mi hermana, que te cases con ella!!- dijo Gaara cabreado.

-Eso depende si es eso lo que ella quiere, yo respetare su decisión si es que decide irse contigo- dijo Sasuke serio, pero sin despegarse de Temari.

-Ho, Sasuke, que considerado eres- dijo Temari sonriendo sonrojada "Sasuke es mas caballeroso de lo que pensé" se dijo complacida.

Sasuke le sonrió amablemente, mientras escondía de nuevo su revista "El Arte del Coqueteo" bajo su camisa "Estos tips para conquistar de verdad funcionan!" se dijo emocionado.

Gaara solo vio a la pareja furioso, ya estaba pensando en hacerle la guerra a Konoha.

-Aquí esta Hiashi-sama!-

El trío se giro a su derecha, y pudieron ver a un guardia Hyuuga frente a ellos, que los señalaba firmemente.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- pregunto Sasuke molesto "Dios bendito¡No me digan que ya se me vinieron todos!" pensó medio asustado.

-Uchiha Sasuke- saludo Hiashi serio, apareciendo por el corredor.

-Hyuuga Hiashi- dijo Sasuke poniéndose al frente de Temari para protegerla, esta le miro sonriendo, y Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Vengo pro mi hija- dijo Hiashi serio.

-Ella a decidido quedarse, al igual que las demás, y yo respetare su decisión, así que no interfieras- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Jum, mis guardias me han dicho que además de mi hija, han venido las alumnas de Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, y …la hermana del Kasekague- dijo mirando a Temari con desprecio.

Esta se la devolvió molesta y Gaara dio un paso para descuartizar a Hiashi, pero la mano de Sasuke le paro.

-Gaara, Temari es mi prometida, así que no interfieras- le dijo Sasuke serio, sin dejar de mirar a Hiashi, Gaara le vio molesto ¿Es que no iba a defender a su hermana?

-Hiashi, eres un intruso en esta casa, no tolerare una falta de respeto mas hacia Temari, así que decide, o te largas u ofreces disculpas- le dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan- Pero déjame recordarte, que he vencido a Orochimaru, y que tu nivel, apenas me besa los pies- le dijo en una mueca burlona.

Hiashi frunció el seño molesto, sabia que en una pelea no tendría oportunidad contra Sasuke.

-Me disculpo, lo siento- dijo en una sonrisa falsa.

-Temari- la llamo Sasuke.

-¿Si?- dijo esta sorprendida, y muy alagada por la forma en que Sasuke la habia defendido.

-Si aceptas la disculpa estará bien por mi, pero sino, solo dime y haré desaparecer a cada Hyuuga de la casa- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Sasuke…- dijo Temari sonrojándose.

-Solo quiero que te sientas feliz, eso es todo- el dijo Sasuke tomando su mano con suavidad, Gaara sintió ganas de vomitar.

Temari le sonrió medio embobada, esa si era una sonrisa sexy, de hecho, era la especialidad de Sasuke, el "Sonrisa-sexy-no-jutsu".

-Sácalos de la casa- le dijo Temari sonriendo muy linda y embelesada por el "Sonrisa-sexy-no-jutsu".

Sasuke miro de reojo a Hiashi y los demás Hyuuga, y les sonrió macabramente, estos tragaron saliva asustados.

--------------------------------Afuera de la casa-----------------------------------------------

-Jooo, que barbaridad! Esa poción es muy complicada!- decía Hanabi con un pervertido sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro.

/K-PUT/

/K-PUT/

/K-PUT/

-¿He?- Hanabi y Kankuro se giraron hacia arriba, para ver como del techo salían volando barios Hyuugas.

-Llueven Hyuugas- comento Hanabi sonriendo divertida.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro asombrado, mirando como todos caían cerca de ellos, clavándose como dardos en la tierra.

-Hum, parece que papá no tuvo suerte- dijo Hanabi sonriendo, al ver a su padre con la cabeza metida en la tierra como avestruz.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro.

-Y NO REGRESEN!!- grito Sasuke cargando con los demás Hyuugas que le faltaban, y arrojándolos con fuerza fuera de la propiedad de una buena patada.

-Sasuke, eso fue increíble- dijo Temari sonriendo como una quinceañera, y mirando muy enamorada a Sasuke, que sin esfuerzo habia sacado a todos lo Hyuugas de la casa.

-Solo quería verte feliz- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, usando el "Sonrisa-sexy-no-jutsu".

-Kyaa!- dijo Temari sonrojándose muy apenada.

Gaara saco la lengua asqueado, quería vomitar.

-Uchiha!- Sasuke se giro, y vio a la pequeña Hanabi que le señalaba con el dedo, muy determinada.

-¿Si?- dijo este serio, mirando a la pequeña.

-Como la única representante de mi familia disponible, deseo hablar contigo sobre tu relación con mi hermana- le dijo sonriéndose con suprema confianza.

-Esta bien, puedes pasar- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Bien- dijo satisfecha- Vamos Kankuro!- animo Hanabi que no se habia bajo de este para nada.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro, y se encamino a la entrada.

-Oye, bájate de mi hermano- le dijo Gaara serio y molesto.

-No quiero!- le dijo Hanabi sacándole la lengua.

A Gaara le salio una venita del coraje, y saco sus brazos.

-Gaara! Deja a esa niñita!- le reprocho Temari.

-Gracias chica!- le sonrió Hanabi contenta, y Gaara gruño molesto, no habia podido matar a nadie en todo el día.

Todos se encaminaron a la sala, donde seguro estaban las demás, así que Sasuke abrió la puerta, para dejar pasar a Temari primero (La cual se sonrió muy alagada) cuando se pararon en seco, al ver que además de las chicas, estaban Neji, Gai y Lee.

Mientras Sakura, Ino y Hinata los veían muy entretenidas.

-Ya dije que no me iré- les dijo Tenten molesta.

-PERO TENTEN!!!- gritaron Lee y Gai llorando a mares.

-Silencio! Ya dije que no!- les repitió- A todo esto, Neji¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Tenten molesta.

-Yo vine por Hinata-sama, pero no sabia que estabas aquí- le dijo Neji serio- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto, se veía de verdad sorprendido, no esperaba verla ahí.

Tenten se sonrojo.

-Vaya, ahora se hacen los que no saben- les dijo Tenten molesta.

-PERO TENTEEEEEEN!!!- gritaron Gai y Lee destrozados por la tristeza.

-Ejem- tocio Sasuke para llamar su atención.

-AHÍ ESTA EL RESPONSABLE!!!- gritaron Gai y Lee y se lanzaron contra Sasuke en una patada voladora.

Sasuke se movió, y los dejo pasar de largo, Gai y Lee se estrellaron contra la pared.

-Ug… es muy fuerte Gai-sensei- dijo Lee incorporándose.

-D-descuida, mi querido discípulo, n-nosotros salvaremos, a Tenten de este burdel- dijo Gai con un pulgar arriba.

-Están locos- les dijo Sasuke con pena ajena, y no era el único, todos los demás asintieron con él.

-¿!BURDEL!? (Ósea, prostíbulo, casa de citas, etc.)- grito Neji parándose de golpe.

-UCHIHA¿¡COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRER A HINATA-SAMA A ESTE LUGAR DE PERDICIÓN!?- 7 segundos despues- Y TAMBIEN A TENTEN!!- añadió, solo para recibir un certero golpe de Tenten en la cabezota.

-Te tardaste demasiado menso!- le dijo Tenten molesta.

-¡¿Pero es que no ves que esto no esta bien!? Tenten! Uchiha te esta añadiendo a su burdel!- le dijo Neji sumamente indignado.

-Esto no es un burdel! Sasuke esta decidiéndose con cual se va a casar!- le dijo Tenten molesta.

Neji alzo una ceja, miro a Tenten unos segundos, luego a Hinata, después a Sakura, luego a Ino, y por ultimo a Temari.

-¿¡Es que con 3 mujeres de poca casta no te basta!?- le espeto Neji a Sasuke, pero solo recibió como respuesta, una patada de las 3 Kunoichi, es decir, Sakura, Ino y Temari.

-¿¡A quien le has dicho mujer de poca casta (forma elegante de decir mujerzuela, zorra, prostituta, etc.)!?- gritaron las chicas hechas furia.

-Mejor se hubiese callado- dijo Gaara con pena ajena.

-Si, eso- apoyaron Kankuro y Hanabi.

-HIAAAAA!!!- gritaron Gai y Lee lanzándose de nuevo contra Sasuke, pero este se movió, y estos se fueron derechito contra Neji, haciendo una bonita chuza.

-Idiotas- dijeron Temari, Ino y Sakura molestas, mirando a los 3 tirados hechos bola.

-Si, eso- asintieron Kankuro, Hanabi, Gaara, Sasuke y Tenten.

-Hola, buenos días- saludo Kakashi apareciendo con una sonrisa.

-Ho, hola Kakis-sensei- saludo Sasuke, los demás solo lo vieron como diciendo "¿Y-este-que-pinta-aquí?"

-Hola Sasuke, oye, que me vengo de afuera, y vi a varios Hyuugas enterrados de cabeza¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Si- sonrió Sasuke.

-Ho, rayos, sabia que debí haber traído mi cámara- dijo Kakashi deprimido en un rincón haciendo circulitos.

-Ho, bueno, no importa, luego paso el chisme con mi versión completamente cambiada- dijo animándose de nuevo- Por cierto, vine a dejarte un presente de bodas ¿Con quien te vas a casar¿Con Hinata verdad? - pregunto Kakashi mostrando su bolsita muy feliz a la mencionada- Mis condolencias, no sabes en la que te metiste, jeje- le dijo sonriendo.

-Ha… y-yo no s-soy su esposa… aun…- dijo Hinata sonrojándose, y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿N¿Y que hacían los Hyuugas persiguiendo a Naruto y enterrados en el jardín?- pregunto Kakashi confundido.

-¿P-perseguían a Naruto?- pregunto Hinata muy asustada, no quería que lastimaran a su Naruto.

-He, pues si…- Kakashi mira de repente que hay muchas personas- Esto… ¿Qué haces todos aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-Esperamos a que Sasuke se decida por una de nosotras- dijo Sakura seria.

-Ha… ¿Y con quien te vas a casar Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi sonriendo muy feliz, esto seria el chisme del año! "Sasuke el gigoló!" Ya pensaba para la plana de los periódicos.

Todos miraron a Sasuke con seriedad.

"Joder, esto no viene en la revista!" pensó Sasuke con pesar.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en escuchar cada razón para elegir, así que creo que debemos empezar por ahí- dijo Sasuke tomando asiento, y los demás lo imitaron, aun que Gai, Lee y Neji se tardaron un poco, ya que se tenían que desenredar.

-Bueno, antes que nada, como ya vinieron varios, quisiera saber quien viene de parte de quien- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Yo vengo por mi hermana- dijo Gaara serio.

-Yo también vengo por mi hermana- dijo Hanabi (Que al fin se bajo de Kankuro, este esta tras Gaara aun leyendo)

-Yo vengo por Tenten- dijo Gai sonriendo con un pulgar arriba, y con Lee y Neji atrás de el asintiendo.

-Y yo vengo por el chisme!- dijo Kakashi sacando una libreta y un lápiz, listo para anotar.

-Esta bien, creo que ya podemos comenzar- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Oye Ino…-

-¿Si?-

-Nadie vino por nosotras…- le dijo Sakura seria.

-Si…- asintió Ino con pesar, y ahora ella y Sakura están con la cabeza gacha, llenas de dolor.

-Bueno, nos habíamos quedado en Temari, así que adelante- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Ha, si… Bueno, yo me siento lista para un compromiso… y esto… pues mi novio no…-

-¡¿QUE¿¡TIENES NOVIO!?- grito Gaara sorprendido.

Temari le vio molesta – Claro que tengo!- le dijo.

-P-pero cuando¿Como¿donde¿quien?- pregunto el Kasekague listo para matar al responsable de… em, de todo su mal.

-Eso no importa! Ese tonto ya esta fuera de mi vida- le dijo Temari bajando la cabeza con tristeza- …él no me ama…- dijo apenas en un susurro, pero todos lo escucharon.

-Temari…- dijo Sasuke en un tono dulce.

-LO VOY A MATAARR!!- grito Gaara emanando chakra con fiereza, todos le vieron con cara de "O.o"

Menos Kakashi que estaba escribiendo rápidamente algo como _Y en la revelación de un corazón roto, el kasekague oso volar en pedazos el cuerpo del osado imbecil que oso decir que su hermanita no era digna, y que oso decir mas cosas, que describiré oso mas adelante… nota para mi: ya me gusto decir "oso"._

-¿¡QUIEN SE CREE ESE PARA RECHAZAR A MI HERMANITA!? LO MATARE! LO DESCUARTIZARE! LO HARE PEDIR CLEMNCIAAAAA!!!-

-TEMARI!!-

Todos se giraron a la entrada de la puerta, donde estaba Shikamaru jadeando por aire.

-Shikamaru!- dijo Temari sorprendida, y no era la única.

Kakashi por su lado seguía escribiendo algo como _Y el idiota enamorado que esta medio menso se vino a buscar a su enamorada, oso entrar por la puerta, ante la atónita mirada… he… de el menso de Sasuke, que por cierto, oso, esta mirando de mala forma al idiota enamorado, que oso entrar por la puerta, y, oso, oso, oso, oso, oso, jajaja, que divertido! Como mola esto del oso!_

Sasuke por su lado ya estaba pensando en un sistema de seguridad, ahora cada imbecil se daba el lujo de entrar en su casa.

Y Gaara por su parte, ya pensaba en hacerse caníbal, empezando por ese estupido Nara frente a él.

-Temari! No te cases con ese problemático!- dijo Shikamaru desesperado.

-Que cool! El amor ha venido al rescate!- dijo Gai en pose guay.

-Si! El amor triunfara sobre el tirano violador!- dijo Lee imitando a su sensei.

-Que no soy violador!- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Que mas quisiera…- dijeron en tono soñador Sakura e Ino, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso - se dijo Sasuke un poco asustado.

Kakashi por su lado… _Y se a sabido! OSO! Sasuke aparte de gay es violador! OSO! Y tan modosito que se veía! Jajaja, venderé entradas para su cuarto! OSO! Así me comprare la peli porno que quería, oso, oso, oso, osooooo! Jajajaja… ¿N¿En que iba?_

-Shikamaru, vete, ya he tomado una dedición- le dijo Temari seria.

-P-pero Temari¿Por qué me dejas?- pregunto Shikamaru arrodillándose frente a Temari.

-Déjame, tu no me amas- le dijo Temari dejando ver tenues lagrimas.

-Esto esta mejor que la novela de las 6- dijo Sakura sonriendo muy enamorada por la escena.

-Si, kya, si Sasuke me dijera eso…- Ino pone cara de pervert.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Claro que te amo!- le dijo Shikamaru serio.

-Mentira! Te pregunte que sentías por mi! Te pregunte que si me ambas, y saliste huyendo!- le dijo Temari empezando a llorar tristemente.

Aquí todos miran a Shikamaru de forma asecina.

-Será mierda ese tipo- dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Si, eso- apoyo Kankuro cambiando de pagina.

-Mal-di-tooo- Gaara ya estaba tras Shikamaru, con toda la intención de exterminarlo, por su lado Shukaku de lo apoyaba mentalmente con un : "_A la bio! A la bao! A la bin-bon-ba! Garita! Garita! Por lo menos a este nos vamos a tragar! Siiiiii!!! _".

-Ho, no! Gai-sensei¿El amor fallara?- pregunta Lee muy emocionado.

-Nunca mi querido discípulo! El bien siempre triunfa!- dice Gai en pose cool, mientras tras ellos, Neji sigue tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Tenten y Hinata, que solo negaban, una molesta y la otra muy apenada.

-Kya! Que dramatismo!- Sakura estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios.

-No¿Qué pasara¿Se quedaran juntos? Eso espero! Menos competencia!- apoyaba Ino… o algo así.

Kakashi por su lado sigue escribiendo esto: _OSO! Shikamaru oso dejar embarazada a Temari! OSO! Deja que se enteren todos! Ho, espera, ya están aquí… OSO! No importa!... m, recordar ir por el pan, ya no hay en casa._

-Eso no es verdad! Lo que pasa es que se me había olvidado el anillo que te iba a dar hoy!- dice Shikamaru sacando un anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo.

Un gran "HOOOOOOOOOOOOO" se escucha.

-Temari! Cásate conmigo! No importa que seas una problemática! Te amo! Te amo! TE AMOOO!!!!- grito Shikamaru a todo pulmón.

Continuara….

Hola a todos!

Como han estado? Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta este cap!

Que dira Temari? Se casara con Thika? Se escaparan juntos? Gaara se hara caníbal? Pues no se, pero espero que si! XD jajaja.

Hasta otro cap! Que por cierto, una de las prometidas se ira, otra dará su razón faltante, y solo quedaran 3, creo que ya mas o menos se saben de cómo va esto verdad? XD

Y Vaya! Cuantos geniales mensajes me dejaron! Gracias a todos!

11111111111111111111111111$$$$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸$$111111111111111111111111111111111  
111111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$ 11111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$$$$$ 11111111111111111111  
11111111111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111111111  
111111111111111$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111  
1111111111$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111  
1111$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$11$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111  
1$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 1111111111  
$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111$¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111  
11$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸ DREIGNUS ¸¸¸¸¸¸$$1111111$$¸$$ 1111111111111111111111  
1111$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111111  
111111$$$$$$$$$$$ ¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111111111  
11111111$$$$$$$$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 111111111111111111111111  
1111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$$ 11111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸¸$ 1111111111111111111111  
11111111111111111$$¸¸¸¸¸¸$$111111111111111111  
1111111111111111111$$$$$$111111111111111

**coptesita  
**

Hola!

Gracias pro los animos! Espero que este cap tambien te guste mucho! Espero saber pronto de ti de nuevo!

Gracias pro todo!

**june-li****  
**

Hola!!

Perdoname la tardanza, perdon perdon!

Se que no te gusta que me tarde, y lo siento, m7ucho trabajo X)

Ha, si, y espera a ver el regalo de Kakashi jajaja, me rio mucho solo de recordarlo!

Gracias por todos los animos!

De veras!

Suerte con todo ayá!

**Maylu-Uchiha****  
**

Hola!

Descuida, le seguire, perdon si em tarde, pero espero que este cap guste como los anteriores, gracias pro todo!

Hane!

**Black Ryu****  
**

Hola!

Jajaja, descuida, Sasuke vivira! Y mucho solo para evr como el fuinciona su revista XD jajaja

Gracia siro el genial mensaje! Animo y suerte con tus fics!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, pues descuida, Hanabi sera el punto casi principal en las locuras en el cap que viene Xd

Estoy segura que ta gustara, asi que solo espera y veras!

Espero que estes bien! Animo y suerte!

**Amaya Erizawa****  
**

¡Hola, Meli-chan! XD

Ha, hacia tiempo que no te saludaba!

Como has estado? Bien? Eso espero, gracias por tus palabras de animo, espero verte pronto con otro genial comentario, sin mencionar que espero ver pronto mas de tus fantasticas historias! Gracias!

Suerte!

**beatbox3000  
**

Hola jefe!

Aaww, jefe, no se malito, no me diga asi ;-;

Ya se que me tarde, pero el trabajo, jefe, eso, eso, el trabajo ¬¬U

Hasta pronto jefe! XD

**matsurichan  
**

Hola!

Je., gracia siro el cumplido :)

Ha, descuida, pronto Hanabi saldra con mas cosas, al igual que Gaara que la hara un poco de sacerdote sustituto XD

Espero que este te guste!

Gracias pro todo!

**taofa  
**

Hola!

Perdon por la tardanza, pero aquí el trabajo, y otros proyectos donde la inpiracón me llamaba , perdón.

Espero que te guste el cap! Espero no tardar para la próxima!

Suerte!

**Shadow Noir Wing****  
**

Hola!

Descuida, la publicidad esta arriba, me gusto el cap que subiste de choque, me rei un buen con la carta que mandaron XD

Gracias pro los mensajes de apoyo!

Suerte!

**Grayse  
**

Hola¡¡!!

disculpa! yo lamento el retrazo!, sorry por eso, pero bueno, aquí esta el fic! Espero que te guste, en el siguiente se iran dos, se que ya sabran cual sera una, pero la otra se que nadie se al espera… o eso creo XD

Suerte!


	6. Dime la verdad

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****, ****Gabe L.**** , ****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 6**

"**Dime la verdad"**

-No-

Todos en la estancia se quedaron: O.O!!

Y Shikamaru casi se muere del infarto que le da.

Temari habia dicho no.

No.

NO.

**NO.**

-Disculpen- todos en el lugar se giraron, y miraron muy sorprendidos a la puerta.

-Papá!- gritaron Sakura e Ino al ver a sus progenitores. Sasuke por si las dudas se escondió tras Temari.

Los señores Haruno y Yamanaka por su lado, sólo miraron a sus hijas ceñudos. Estas tragaron saliva.

-¿se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto el señor Haruno molesto.

-Er… papi, puedo explicártelo- sonrió Sakura nerviosa.

-Nadie dirá nada, están castigadas!- gruño el Sr. Yamanaka.

-P-pero papi! Esto es sobre mi futuro!- chillo Ino.

-Al cuerno con su futuro! Ninguna huja mía se casa con un tipo gigoló!- gruño el señor Haruno, y tomo a Sakura y se la puso en el hombro, como costal.

Así mismo hizo el Sr. Yamanaka.

-KYA!! No papi! NO! SASUKE-KUUUUN!!- chillo Sakura.

-NOOO!!! No quiero! No quiero! No quiero!- chillaba Ino como bebe.

-Con permiso- dijo el Sr. Yamanaka, y los gritos de ambas chicas resonaron con más fuerza.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Después del SHOCK del rechazo de Temari a Shikamaru, ya nadie sabia lo que pasaba.

-Pst! Lee!-

Lee se giro a la ventana, y despistadamente se dirigió a ella, asegurándose de que nadie le veía.

Se asomo discretamente y vio a Chouji.

-¿Ya se las llevaron?- pregunto Chouji.

-Si, acaban de irse- sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba- Bien hecho-

-Je, de nada, fue muy fácil- sonrió Chouji.

-¿Pues que les dijiste?- le pregunto Lee mirando de reojo a los demás.

-Que Sasuke iba a hacer películas porno con Sakura e Ino- sonrió Chouji.

-Genial, con eso salvamos a mi linda Sakura- sonrió Lee.

-Y a mi hermosa Ino- sonrió Chouji- Por cierto, gracias pro marcarme al celular, de no ser así, no hubiésemos parado todo esto, y Shikamaru no se hubiese enterado- le sonrió.

-Sobre eso, mejor entra, Temari lo rechazo- le dijo Lee.

-¿Qué? Ho, no! Deja entro!- dijo Chouji.

-Bueno, creo que en ese caso, sólo que damos nosotras- dijo Tenten seria.

-Si es verdad- dijo Temari seria, mirando a un Shikamaru en un rincón haciendo circulitos todo deprimido.

-¿E-entonces… q-que hacemos a-ahora?- pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

Todos miraron a Sasuke y este suspiro cansado.

-Um, supongo que como ya sólo hay tres de ustedes, supongo que debo de elegir- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Ya era hora datebayo! Estoy cansado de tanto limpiar!- gruño Naruto pasando por la puerta, con una tina de agua y un trapeador.

-Tú sigue lavando!- le grito Sasuke.

-Págame!-

-Muérete!-

-Me voy!-

-Te delato!-

-Me voy a lavar la ropa!-

-Por que no hacemos una competencia- sonrió Tenten.

-Um, si supongo que seria lo mejor- dijo Sasuke y miro a las demás- ¿Esta bien por ustedes?-

-NO! Nuestra flama de la juventud nunca estará de tu lado!- dijo Gai con un puño al aire y una ola rompiendo a lo lejos.

-Mi Temari nunca se casara contigo!- le dijo Shikamaru de pie y una expreción seria y amenazadora.

-Cállate! Tu Uchiha, elije a mi hermana sino te mato!- gruño Gaara. Con Shukaku:/_Alabio- ala bin-bon-ban! Garita! Garita! ¿Quién nos vamos a tragar? WEEE!!/_

-Esto es estupido! Cancela todo Sasuke- le dijo Neji molesto.

-No! Esto esta muy divertido Neji! Yo quiero ver! Yo quiero ver!- dijo Hanabi.

-Si, eso- dijo Kankuro leyendo su Go! Go! Paradice.

-Yo quiero la nota en exclusiva, dime Sasuke ¿En verdad eres impotente?- le dijo Kakashi serio, tomando nota –_Sasuke dice la verdad! Oso! Usa viagra! Se dice que Sakura e Ino vinieron a echarle la mano! Oso! Y a cantarle las mañanitas! Por que de plano ni se despierta! Y además esta en e_----

- DEJE DE ESCRIBIR ESO!! NO SOY IMPOTENTE NI NADA! ADEMÁS NI LES PREGUNATBA A USTEDES BOLA DE IDIOTAS!- grito Sasuke quitándole la libreta a Kakashi.

-No! Espérate! Mis "oso" Están ahí!- le suplico Kakashi, pero muy tarde, Sasuke incinero las notas.

-Ahora cállense!- dijo molesto a todos, y miro a sus prometidas- Ejem, decía, ¿Qué les parece Temari y Hinata?- sonrió Sasuke.

-Pues…- dijo Temari.

-NO! Temari! Te lo suplico! Te amo de verdad! No te cases con él! Yo te amo! Te amo!- le suplico Shikamaru.

-Que lindo…- sonrió Hanabi enternecida y se giro a Kankuro- 20 a que lo rechaza- dijo maliciosa.

-Si, eso- dijo Kankuro poniendo 20 dólares en el piso, y Hanabi lo imito.

-Lo siento Shikamaru, pero ya no puedo confiar en ti- le dijo Temari seria- No puedo aceptar- dijo, y Hanabi tomo los 40 dólares.

-¿Por qué no? Yo nunca te he sido infiel, nunca!- le suplico Shikamaru.

-Es verdad, pero no sé- le dijo Temari, y Kankuro tomo sus 40 dólares.

-Por favor- suplico Shikamaru.

-No, Shikamaru, no insistas- dijo temari, y Hanabi le quito los 40 dólares a Kankuro.

-Temari, yo te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, cásate conmigo- pidió Shikamaru serio.

-Esta bien- dijo Temari, y Kankuro recupero sus 40 dólares.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió Shikamaru muy feliz.

-Si… pero no lo haré hasta que sepas algo- dijo Temari seria y Hanabi retomo sus 40 dólares. Mientras todos, que seguían con la conversación les miraban atentos.

-Estoy…-

-¿Si?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Estoy…- dijo Temari.

-¿Siiii?- dijeron todos.

-Estoy…- dijo Temari.

-¿SIIIII?- dijeron todos expectantes.

-Embarazada-

-Embarazada!- dijeron todos.

5 segundos después.

-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE?????- gritaron todos Y Shikamaru se puso pálido como cadáver.

-Si, estoy embarazada- dijo Temari seria- ¿Aun así quieres casarte con migo?- le pregunto seria.

Shikamaru la miro atónito. Trago saliva. Y sonrió.

-Claro, yo te amo- sonrió Shikamaru.

-Ho! Shika!- sonrió Temari y abrazo a su prometido. Y Kankuro gano 40 dólares.

-Vaya, pues que bien por ti hermanita- sonrió Gaara con un tic en el ojo, mientras su arena salía de su recipiente.

-Gracias Gaara! Ya puedes felicitar a Shikamaru- sonrió Temari, y se alejo un poco de su prometido.

-Vaya, pues felicidades… querido… yer-yer-yerno- sonrió Gaara con su tic a todo lo que daba, mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-Er… gracias…- sonrió Shikamaru, y empezó a retroceder.

-No te asustares yer… yerno- Sonrió con maldad Gaara- Sólo voy a felicitarte… con fuerte… muy fuerte… abrazo- sonrió sacando sus brazos de arena.

-HAAAAA!!!- Shikamaru salto por la ventana y hecho a correr.

-VEN ACA ESTUPIDO NARAAAA!! VAS A PAGAR POR EMBARAZAR A MI HERMANAAAA!!!-

Todos vieron como Gaara con su arena rompió la pared, y fue en busca de su futuro yerno.

Todos les miraron con pena.

-Ah… fe-felicidades T-temari-san…- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Ah! Si! Felicidades Temari!- sonrió Tenten.

-Si, espero que tu bebé nazca bien- sonrió Sasuke.

-Muchas felicidades a tu flama de la juventud Temari!- sonrieron Gai y Lee con sus pulgares arriba.

-Ten un obsequio de mi parte- sonrió Chouji dándole un sobre de papitas.

-¿Cuándo llegaste tú?- dijo Sasuke.

-Llevo aquí horas, me ofende que no me notaras- le dijo Chouji.

-Ah… lo siento-

-Te perdono para que veas que no soy rencoroso, toma, una papita-

-Gracias, supongo…- dijo Sasuke, y se comió la papita.

-Felicidades por tu embarazo- sonrió Hanabi.

-No deberían felicitarla, no esta embarazada- dijo Kankuro al fondo, y todos lo vieron sorprendido, y luego vieron a Temari.

-Jeje, es verdad, no estoy embarazada- sonrió Temari.

-¿QUE?- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Pero le dijiste a Shikamaru que lo estabas!- dijo Tenten.

-Para que aprenda a no olvidar mi anillo de compromiso- sonrió Temari guiñándoles un ojo con diversión.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos pensaron "Pobre de Shikamaru" excepto Sasuke, ese pensó "De la que me salve".

-Bueno, retomando todo esto Sasuke, creo que solo quedan Hinata y Tenten, seria bueno que ellas compitieran- sonrió Temari.

-Es verdad, vamos afuera Hinata, terminemos con esto- sonrió Tenten.

-S-si- dijo Hinata tímidamente, y miro a Naruto que pasaba con la ropa que iba a lavar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin decir más, siguió a Tenten, mientras los demás también le seguían.

-Neji, Neji- llamaron Lee y Gai a este.

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto.

-Dile algo a Tenten, dile algo-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- dijo molesto.

Gai y Lee se miraron y negaron con la cabeza muy defraudados.

-Si Tenten se va, será muy triste- dijeron ambos, y lo pasaron de largo.

Neji los vio muy molesto. Pero luego miro con preocupación a Tenten, veía como avanzaba decidida. Y supo que ella no se retractaría de nada. Nunca lo hacia.

Todos salieron al jardín trasero, Hinata se coloco frente a Tenten, listas para comenzar el combate, mientras Temari, Kankuro, Hanabi, Chouji, Sasuke, Lee, Gai y Neji, miraban todo con expectativa.

Ese seria el último encuentro que decidiría quien seria la futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Kakashi-sensei! Espérese que debo de lavar la ropa!- dijo Naruto mientras su sensei lo sacaba de la casa.

-Vamos Naruto, esta es la noticia del año, y no es bueno que te la pierdas- sonrió Kakashi.

-Pero sólo es una pelea- dijo Naruto.

-Es más que eso Naruto, hoy veremos algo más que una simple palea- sonrió Kakashi.

Naruto no le entendió, así que sólo se dejo arrastrar.

-¿Estas lista Hinata?- pregunto Tenten seria.

Hinata miro de reojo como Kakashi y Naruto se sentaban tras los demás y se disponían a ver del resultado.

Se sonrojo fuertemente, bajo la mirada apenada y sólo asintió con lago de pesar.

-Esta bien, pero te digo desde ahora que iré enserio- le dijo Tenten molesta.

-Y-yo también- le dijo Hinata tímidamente, y se coloco en poción.

-Bien…- dijo Tenten y saco su pergamino- AHORA!- grito Tenten.

-Byukan!- dijo Hinata, y se lanzo contra Tenten. Esta la evito y le lanzo varios kunai, Hinata se movió y apareció tras Tenten, esta evadió rápidamente una patada en su estomago, pero no evadió el codazo en su cara.

El golpe la lanzo al piso, pero cayo hábilmente, de inmediato abrió su pergamino y se lo lanzo a Hinata, que aun en vuelo fue en vuelta por el papel.

-SELLO!- grito Tenten, y del pergamino salieron varios Kunai.

-HERMANA!- grito Hanabi sorprendida, al ver a Hinata con todos los Kunai clavándosele.

-Hinata-sama!- grito Neji asustado.

-Hinata-chan! Sal de ahí!- grito Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun me esta apoyando" Hinata abrió con furia sus ojos, y haciendo varios sellos, rompió el pergamino, cayo al suelo con algo de dolor, pero se curo a tiempo las heridas, mientras veía a Tenten correr hacia ella.

Tenten le lanzo varios kunai, Hinata los evadió, pero seguro sorprendida al ver a Tenten tras ella.

Hinata evadió un puñetazo de Tenten, se agacho y extendió sus manos, para golpearle y le dio de lleno en el estomago.

-TENTEN!- gritaron Lee y Gai preocupados. Un golpe con el Byukan era más peligroso que un brazo roto.

-AUG!- gimió Tenten y cayo de espaldas, se giro un poco para tratar de levantarse, pero vomito mucha sangre.

Sasuke veía todo seriamente. En verdad le sorprendía que ellas estuviesen jugándose el todo por el todo. Eso significaba que su razón era muy fuerte.

-Tenten…- Sasuke se giro, y vio que Neji estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, mientras veía a su compañera preocupado.

Sasuke sonrió. Ya sabía el resultado de la pelea.

-Vamos hermana! Dale duro!- grito Hanabi emocionada.

-Cuidado Tenten! Evita sus manos! Sus manos!- le gritaban Lee y Gai.

-Animo chicas! Ustedes pueden!- animaba Temari.

-Si, eso- dijo Kankuro.

-Con cuidado Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan!- gritaba Naruto, mientras Kakashi veía la pela. Como ya no tenía su libreta no podía hacer más.

Tenten se paro y miro fijo a Hinata, quien sangraba por casi todo su cuerpo.

-No voy a rendirme- le dijo seria.

-Y-yo tampoco- le dijo Hinata seria.

Tenten saco varios kunai, y Hinata adopto su posición de ataque.

-Esto es el todo por el todo- dijo Tenten.

-Si, estoy lista- asintió Hinata.

En un segundo, ambas kunoichis se lanzaron una contra la otra, ambas con toda la decisión del mundo a ser la ultima en pie. Costara lo que costara. Eso pensaba, ya que alguien las paro justo cuando iban a chocar.

-Neji!- dijeron ambas sorprendidas. Mirando al nombrado entre ambas, mientras con una mano sostenía el kunai de Tenten y en la otra la mano de Hinata.

Un gran "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!" se escucho por parte de los demás.

-Basta ya! No peleen más!- les dijo Neji molesto.

Tenten le miro molesta y se soltó.

-No entiendes nada Neji! Esto es muy importante!- le dijo.

-¿Qué es importante!? Se están peleando por un idiota que no vale la pena!- gruño Neji y al fondo se escucho un "HEY!" de Sasuke.

-Tu no entiendes!- le espeto Tenten mas molesta. Hinata no intervino, algo le decía que la decisión de Neji no era por ella.

-¿Qué debo de entender Tenten!?- le espeto Neji molesto-¿Qué estas haciendo esto por alguien? ¿Acaso ese alguien es tan importante como para que te rebajes a este nivel?- dijo molesto.

-Se ve que no captas nada Neji! Esto es lo que YO quiero hacer! Seré la esposa de Sasuke! Seré Tenten Uchiha!- le dijo molesta.

-Esto es tan lindo- sonrió Hanabi conmovida y se giro a Kankuro- 20 a que lo corta-

-Si, eso- dijo Kankuro leyendo su libro XXX y puso su dinero en la jugada.

-No me importa! No dejare que hagas esto! Es estupido!- dijo Neji.

-Déjame en paz! Esto no te importa! No eres nada mío!- le dijo ella furiosa. Pero se arrepintió en el acto, al ver la cara de tristeza que habia puesto Neji.

-Neji… lo siento...- dijo Tenten apenada.

-Yo… yo soy tu amigo ¿No?... ¿Eso no cuenta?- le dijo desviando la mirada.

-Animo Neji! Has arder tu flama de la juventud!-

-Cállense!!- grito Neji todo rojo.

-Um… ¿Y? No eres mi novio…- dijo Tenten mirando a otro lado.

Neji le miro aun más rojo.

-Eso… eso no importaría… por que tu quieres a alguien más…- dijo Neji mirando a otro lado.

-Eso depende de quien se trate- le dijo Tenten mirándolo de reojo.

-Pues no se quien sea- dijo Neji serio.

-Pero podrías adivinar- le dijo Tenten frunciendo el seño.

-Pero tu no me dices nada- le dijo molesto.

-Por que tu nunca preguntas nada!- le dijo ella.

-Por que no te entiendo!-

-Por que nunca te tomas el maldito tiempo para entenderme!-

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer! El clan espera mucho de mi!-

-Pues mi familia también y no por eso significa que no me tomare el tiempo de tratarte!-

-Pero tu familia no es tan importante como la mía!-

Gran error.

-¿Qué dijiste!?- le dijo ella furiosa.

-No, espera, no quise decir eso- dijo Neji nervioso.

-Así que como mi familia no es importante, seguramente yo tampoco lo soy para ti!-

-NO! No quise decir eso!-

-Pues lo dijiste Hyuuga!- dijo Tenten furiosa, y Neji sintió un punzante dolor en su pecho al escucharla decir su apellido, no su nombre.

-Tenten! Espérate, no es eso!- le dijo nervioso. Y Hanabi tomo sus 40 billetes.

-Oh, sí que lo es Hyuuga! Ahora quítate del camino! Hinata vamos a continuar!- bramo furiosa.

-Ah! S-sí!- dijo esta nerviosa.

-Neji es un tonto- dijeron Lee y Gai con pesar.

-Si, es verdad- asintieron los demás.

-Tenten! Espera por favor!- pidió Neji tomando a su compañera del brazo.

-Suéltame Hyuuga! Suéltame ya!- bramo furiosa.

-Blanco!- dijo Neji.

-¿HEE?- dijeron todos que le miraban con pena ajena.

-Tu color favorito es el blanco! Pero también te gusta combinarlo con el rojo! Usas esos dos chonguitos por que tu abuela así los usaba! Te gusta el te de manzana! El café con 2 de azúcar! Tus sandalias ninja con un tacón del numero 3! Te gustan los gatos atigrados de color naranja y las caminatas por las mañanas! Siempre te levantas y lo primero que haces es abrir la ventana y apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad! No comes zanahorias por que no te gusta su sabor! El chocolate blanco es tu favorito! Y si esto no significa nada para ti, si esto no refleja lo importante que eres para mi no se que lo sea!- termino Neji con un sonrojo brillantes en su cara.

-Ya era hora- sonrió Tenten- Pensé que tu orgullo seria más fuerte- sonrió, y Kankuro tomo sus 40 billetes.

-¿Y-Ya lo sabias!?- dijo Neji pasmado.

-Sip- sonrió Tenten- Pero no contaba si no me lo decías- dijo divertida, y le beso en la mejilla.

La cara de Neji ardió como un incendio forestal de mil kilómetros.

-FELICIDADES!!- gritaron todos.

-Si! Felicidades datebayo!- grito Naruto de nuevo, y todos corrieron a felicitar a la nueva pareja.

-Bien hecho mi querido Neji! Sabia que no olvidarías la flama de tu juventud!- sonrió Gai.

-Felicidades Neji! El arder de tu flama a ganado al fin!- sonrió Lee.

-Mejor cállense, me están dando vergüenza.

-Oye Tenten, entonces entraste aquí para forzar a Neji a decirlo- sonrió Temari.

-Si, lo sospechaba desde hacia 3 años, pero ya me habia cansado- sonrió Tenten.

-Espero que la boda sea pronto- sonrió Temari.

-Más le vale- sonrió Tenten, mirando como todos felicitaban a Neji.

-Entonces, eso lo decide, Hinata-chan, tú serás la esposa de Sasuke- sonrió Temari.

-Es verdad- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con calma.

-Ah, ah, Gra-gracias Uchiha-san- dijo Hinata en una reverencia muy nerviosa.

-Hinata, no debes de inclinarte ante mi, eres mi prometida- sonrió con calma, y Hinata se sonrojo como tomate- Naruto! Pásame el anillo dobe!-

-Ya voy datebayo!- gruño Naruto y saco el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Sasuke.

-Hinata Hyuuga- dijo sonriendo, y tomo la mano de ella con suavidad un "Aaaaawww! Que lindu!" se escucho al fondo.

-Toma este anillo, en señal de mi compromiso hacia ti- sonrió Sasuke, y coloco el anillo en el dedo de Hinata. Ella se sonrojo aun más.

-Por favor, cásate conmigo Hinata- sonrió Sasuke.

Hinata le miro sorprendía.

-L-los siento Uchiha-sana!- dijo Hinata dolida. Y sin más, desapareció.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido. Y no era el único. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué rayos pasó datebayo!?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Que ella no te ama- dijo Hanabi, y todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes algo acaso?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

Hanabi miro a Neji. Y este suspiro— Supongo que esta bien, están comprometidos ahora- dijo serio.

-Si, eso pensé- dijo Hanabi seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me ocultan ustedes dos?- dijo Sasuke ya de mal humor.

-Muy bien Sasuke, te diremos lo que esta pasando. Voy a decirte por que Hinata esta aquí- dijo Hanabi seria, y miro a Naruto y luego a Sasuke.

Ambos ninjas se miraron confundidos. Era obvio que no entendían nada.

Continuara…………………………………

Hola!

Espero que este cap les gustara mucho!

El que viene es el FINAL! Así que espero les guste! ¿Quién se quedara con Hinata, Sasuke o Naruto? ¿Sasuke se quedara con alguien? ¿O se quedara como la novia, vestida y alborotada? Eso en el que sigue!

Por desgracia, como he dicho ya en varios meses atrás, y sabiendo que me la estoy bañando bien gacho, lamento seguir informando que seguire tardandomde un buen en las actualizaciones. Tengo ahora un buen trabajo como diseñadora ¡Es casi un sueño haberlo conseguido, gracias a Dios! Porque la crisis esta de la patada y muchos ya no encuentran o lo perdieron… sou sorry por ellos ;___;

Pero creo que ya es hora de terminar las historias que deje pendientes, así que sin más preanbulos, subire los dos ultimos capitulos de Prometidas Uchiha.

Espero todo sea de su agrado y más aun, espero cumplir las altas espectativas que siempre me an tenido, ustedes, mi querido publico lector, son geniales.

Besos, abrazos y un gran beso de vaca para todos ustedes!! *3*

Por cierto….. FELIZ 2009!!!


	7. Acepto

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****, ****Gabe L.**** , ****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**PROMETIDAS UCHIHA**

**Prometida No. 7**

"**Acepto"**

-Te diré por que mi hermana vino aquí Sasuke- dijo Hanabi seria.

-Pues dilo- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-No aquí, vamos adentro, esto es un asunto de familia ahora, y esto es privado- dijo Hanabi y se giro a los demás- Quédense afuera ustedes- mando.

-Vamos Sasuke, debemos hablar- dijo Neji. Y Sasuke les siguió al interior de la casa.

Todos le miraron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Cuál será el secreto de Hinata?- se pregunto Naruto.

-Creo que uno muy obvio- dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-si, eso- dijo Kankuro cambiando de pagina.

-Es verdad- dijo Temari.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tenten.

-Sólo esperemos que la flama de la juventud de Hinata no se vea opacada- dijo Gai soledme.

-Es verdad Gai-sensei- dijo Lee serio.

-Esperemos que coma algo que le levante el ánimo- dijo Chouji comiéndose un papita con pesar.

-¿De que hablan datebayo?- pregunto Naruto confundido. Y todos le vieron con pena ajena.

-------------------- Dentro de la residencia Uchiha-----------------------------------

-¿Té?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

-Si, gracias- dijeron los 2 Hyuugas serios.

Sasuke sirvió las tazas de te. Una para cada uno. Se las sirvió, y los 3 dieron un sorbo silencioso a sus vasos.

-¿Y bien? Qué pasa con mi prometida?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

Ambos Hyuugas se miraron y asintieron.

-Sasuke, no es secreto para nadie que Hinata-sama siempre a sido mal vista por su debilidad en la familia Hyuuga- dijo Neji.

-Eso lo sé- dijo Sasuke molesto- Esperaba saber algo más interesante-

-A eso vamos- dijo Hanabi tomado de su té- Veras, mi padre ha decidido que por lo mismo, ella no sea la heredera de la familia, así que me nombro a mi como la heredera- dijo seria.

-Eso también lo sé- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-No te me aceleres cuñado, bueno, como decía, ahora que mi hermana ya no es la heredera, a perdido todas sus obligaciones como tal, así como sus beneficios- dijo seria.

-¿Beneficios?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Si, su inmunidad- dijo Neji.

-¿Inmunidad?-

-Si, mi hermana, al ser la heredera, podía tener mas libertades que los demás de la rama principal y secundaria. Pero eso termino con su destitución-

-Entiendo- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Así pues, siendo una Hyuuga más, mi padre no paro de decepcionarse más aun. Hinata nunca a sido fuerte o con deseos de la búsqueda de la fuerza. Ella siempre ha sido muy tranquila y dulce- sonrió Hanabi- Pero a mi padre le molesta eso. Lo considera una debilidad. Por eso le desagrada Hinata. O al menos eso era hasta hace unos días- dijo con pesar.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

-Mi padre comprometió a Hinata con un mercader adinerado, del país de la roca-

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke.

-Si, se lo anuncio la semana pasada. Hinata esta muy triste, estaba desconsolada, lloraba todas las noches…… me dolía mucho verla así…- dijo Hanabi seria y con pesar— Hinata… mi hermana estaba desconsolada y muy deprimida… ella no quería casarse así… como si fuera un objeto… y más cuando ella amaba alguien más…-

-¿A quién ama ella?- pregunto Sasuke serio.

Hanabi busco nerviosa el apoyo en su primo. Neji suspiro y continúo por ella.

-Hinata-sama esta enamorada de Naruto- dijo serio, y Sasuke y el te que estaba tomando se lo escupió en la cara.

-¿¡PF-QUÉ!?- grito Sasuke pasmado-¡¿Naruto!?-

-Si- dijo Neji con una venita de coraje en la frente, mientras se secaba el te de la cara.

-¿Me llamaban?- pregunto Naruto asomándose por la puerta.

-NO DOOBE! LARGO!!- le grito Sasuke y le aventó una de sus sandalias.

-MALDITO SASUKE-BAKA! ENTERATE DE QUE ME LARGO!! NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE!!-

-PUES TE DEL ATO!-

-PUES ME VOY A TENDER LAS CAMAS!- grito Naruto y se fue de mal humor.

-Tú! ¿Estas diciendo que Hinata ama a Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a Hanabi.

-Si-

-¿Entonces por que vino aquí?- dijo molesto.

-Mi padre… odia a Naruto mas que nada, y al ver que Hinata solo llamaba a Naruto la encerró en una celda de la casa, hasta que el mercader viniera por ella, eso iba a ser la semana que viene- dijo seria.

Sasuke miro con sorpresa a Hanabi, pero no la interrumpió.

-Un día fui a visitarla… pensé en ir y levantarle el animo, así que me lleve uno de los volantes que habías repartido…- dijo y bajo la mirada- Pero ella estaba muy triste… trate de levantarle el animo pero no pude… así que me fui de ahí… me hubiese gustado sacarla, pero mi padre puso a muchos guardias para vigilarla, ni yo o Neji hubiésemos podido con todos ellos…- dijo con pesar.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sintió un gran pesar por Hinata. En verdad la vida nunca le habia tratado bien.

-Pero… no se en que momento, mi hermana logro escapar de la celda, mi padre supuso que habia huido con Naruto, así que fuimos primero a buscarla a su casa, pero no habia nadie, entonces un policía Hyuuga vino y nos dijo que la habia visto entrar aquí… fue cuando supe a lo que habia venido mi hermana- dijo seria, y miro a Sasuke fijamente.

-Ella vino a elegir su futuro, sabia que no podría estar con Naruto, mi padre iría a con Tsunade y lo acusaría ante el consejo… podría ser una guerra civil si mi hermana se iba con él— dijo con pesar— Por eso vino contigo- añadió algo molesta— Mi padre hubiese matado a Naruto si pudiera, pero contigo es diferente, tu familia tiene un largo linaje en Konoha, más antiguo que el Hyuuga. Enfrentarse a ti, el último Uchiha, el que derroto a Orochimaru, seria como ponerse la soga al cuello. Los del consejo están de tu lado— dijo— Mi hermana, no vino a buscarte por tu dinero o posición, ni por tu linaje de sangre… vino a buscar en ti un poco de libertad. Ella te eligió como su futuro esposo. Al menos quería eso, ser libre de elegir con quien casarse-

-Entiendo…- dijo Sasuke serio y desapareció sin más.

-¿Qué crees que pase?- pregunto Hanabi a su primo.

-Eso dependerá de Sasuke… no de nosotros- dijo Neji serio, mirando por una ventana como el sol casi se ponía.

Pronto el sol se oculto, y la noche se mostró en su esplendor. Y así mismo, una fuerte tormenta se abrió paso entre los rugidos de los truenos y relámpagos.

Una fuerte lluvia azoto con fuerza. El viento se meció con lago de violencia, haciendo que los árboles le reverenciaran.

-…… no…no debí irme………- dijo Hinata bajo la lluvia. Estaba sentada bajo las raíces de un árbol, sujetando sus piernas con sus manos. Mientras miraba el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado Sasuke.

Tenia la vista baja, así que cuando vio un par de sandalias azules frente a ella la lebanto.

-Te encontré-

-AH!- Hinata se paro de golpe al ver a Sasuke frente a ella. Estaba todo mojado, y guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos con indiferencia. Se le veía algo molesto.

-Ah, ah, Uchiha-san!- dijo Hinata sonrojándose de golpe.

Sasuke no le hizo casi y se quito la camisa.

Hinata se sonrojo más aún. Y su temperatura le hizo arder las mejillas, cuando Sasuke coloco su camisa sobre ella.

-Esta mojada, pero al menos te protegerá un poco de la lluvia- le dijo él serio y con calma. Como para no asustarla.

Ella le miro sorprendida. Esperaba algo como una reprimenda o regaño. Y como si Sasuke le hubiese leído la mente hablo.

-No te voy a regañar o algo así, tu hermana me dijo todo Hinata, se lo que paso… se por que viniste a mi citatorio- le dijo serio, y Hinata bajo la mirada llena de vergüenza.

-¿Amas a Naruto?- pregunto él serio.

Hinata asintió.

-¿El lo sabe?- pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata negó.

-…entonces toma mi mano, y ven conmigo- le dijo él, y sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano- Vamos- dijo serio y apresuro un poco el paso.

-¿U-uchiha-san? ¿Q-qué hace?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-Le dirás a Naruto lo que sientes!- le dijo el mirándola serio- Le dirás cuando lo amas y lo que has hecho por él! Le dirás todo lo que sientes sin temor a tu padre, yo estaré ahí contigo, eres mi prometida y matare a quien sea que te haga daño Hinata!- le dijo molesto.

Ella le miro sorprendida. Y lloró. Lloró por que nunca habia escuchado esas palabras de nadie.

-Por eso ven con migo Hinata, ven y busquemos a Naruto- sonrió Sasuke- Pero, si él no te quiere… Cásate conmigo- le dijo con calma.

Hinata le miro más sorprendida si podía.

-S-si… s-si…- dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de su rostro- M-me casare contigo…-

---------------------------- 25años después ---------------------------------------------

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, escuche que Itachi estaba cerca de aldea del sonido- dijo Sasuke, mientras se ponía sus sandalias para salir.

-Espero que no le perdamos el rastro, nos tomara 5 días llegar- dijo Hinata revisando todo su equipo.

-Bueno, pues que esperamos? Vamonos datebayo!- sonrió Naruto.

-Serás dobe Naruto, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás primero- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Hinata-chan! Dile a Sasuke que no me provoque!- dijo Naruto molesto.

-Que pena me das dobe, escondiéndote tras las faldas de Hinata- se burlo Sasuke.

-Hinata-chan! Sasuke me esta molestando!- dijo Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun! Basta ya de molestar a Naruto-kun- le regaño Hinata.

-No le defiendas, solo lo concientes más- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Sasuke-baka esta celoso! Sasuke-baka esta celoso! Sasuke-baka esta celoso!- canturreaba Naruto burlón.

-Hinata-chan! Dile algo a Naruto!- protesto Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun, por favor…- suplico Hinata.

-¿Por qué a mi si me regañas y a él no?- pregunto Sasuke muy ofendido.

-Por que Hinata-chan me ama!- sonrió.

-Ay mami, la que te espera- sonrió una chica que cargaba un bebe de pelo negro y ojos blancos, junto con su esposo, un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

-Calma hija, no te preocupes, y ustedes tampoco-. Sonrió Hinata sus 9 hijos que le veían preocupados.

-Mamá, no te ofendas, pero ya estas muy grande- dijo un chico con su esposa y 3 hijos tras él asintiendo muy serios.

-Abuelita no te bayas!- chillo uno de los nietos, y de inmediato los demás 15 nietos le siguieron.

-NU! Nu vayas 'buelita!- decían casi llorando.

-¿Y que hay de su abuelo? A él no lo extrañaran?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

Todos los nietos miraron a Sasuke.

-Que te vaya bien 'buelito!- sonrieron todos.

-MENDIGOS CHAMACOS!-

-Sasuke! No digas malas palabras frente a los niños!- le reprendió Hinata, pero ya muy tarde, todos los niños ya andaban diciendo— 'buelito dijo mala pa'laba!—

-Bueno, que les vaya bien mama!- sonrió el mayor de sus hijos, uno que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, salvo por sus ojos blancos.

-Sasuke, te encargo la casa y todo lo de adentro, si regreso y algo falta, asumirá que otro de mis queridos nietos lo rompió, y te lo voy a cobrar- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Jaja, descuida padre, todo Stara bien- sonrió Sasuke hijo pero miro nervioso a todos sus hijos y sobrinos. No estaba seguro si la gran casa de sus padres estaría de pie por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos! Les veremos pronto!- sonrio Hinata.

-Hasta luego- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Hasta luego datebayo!- sonrio Naruto.

-'Ata lego 'tebayooooooooo!!- gritaron todos los nietos. Mientras los hijos mayores les despedían sonriendo.

-Te dije que Naruto seria una pésima influencia para nuestros nietos- dijo Sasuke molesto. Y con MUCHA vergüenza.

-Basta querido, mejor apurémonos, los demás nos esperan- sonrió Hinata, y tomo la mano de esposo.

Y juntos caminaron. Como lo habían hecho antes.

FIN

Hola!

Espero que este cap les gustara mucho!

Este como ven es el final de esta fic que hice para Sasuke. Un final que me gusto en lo personal. Uno muy diferente de los que hago. Fue extrañamente feliz.

ACLARO, este lo termine antes de enterarme sobre la verdad de Itachi… pero em dio gusto como quedo y preferi dejarlo así… jeje, perdón!

Gracias por todo su apoyo!

Hasta el siguiente fic!.... que espero sea pronto… XD


End file.
